


【Jon/Tim/Dami】Illusion

by Katsukixxx



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Jon→Damian, M/M, Tim→Conner, What Have I Done
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: 乔被提姆推上床、对方跨坐在他的身体上时，仍在想着达米安。但这无所谓，他知道提姆也在想着康纳·肯特。他们之间便是这样不健全的关系了。他们是彼此的替代品。宇宙无敌OOC宇宙无敌混乱邪恶我根本不知道自己在写什么





	【Jon/Tim/Dami】Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> *由ss11延伸的脑洞，但和正剧其实毫无关系！  
> 纯AU！
> 
> *私设，来自另一个时间线的提姆首先试图改变乔米世界线的未来但失败，然后才又穿越到过去试图杀掉乔改变未来。  
> *乔→米，  
> 提姆→（自己原本世界线的）康纳  
> 乔和提姆互为替代品（炮友）的关系  
> *JonTim车描写有
> 
> *非常混乱邪恶！！混乱邪恶！！！不能接受请一定不要再往下看了！！

下午的时候他们暴发了一场争吵，乔站在了达米安那边。提姆近乎是声嘶力竭地朝他们嘶吼着，而达米安丝毫不予理会。达米安干脆地离开了，只剩下乔。  
乔看向提姆。对方的胸膛仍因为愤怒而不断起伏着，但乔无法透过加了铅的蝙蝠制服看清提姆的表情。  
他从未见过向来冷静的提姆·德雷克有如此激动的时候，或许他和达米安真的做错了。他感到一丝抱歉，可他永远会坚定地站在达米安身边。  
片刻过去，他仍是敲响了提姆房间的门。在敲门前他还有点儿犹豫。  
他和提姆·德雷克之间的关系有些复杂。一切都要从半年前乔发现了这个提姆是来自另外一个世界线的提姆·德雷克时开始说起。  
“进来。”  
房间里的提姆·德雷克脱下了面罩，已经恢复成了一副波澜不惊的表情。  
乔在门口踌躇了一会儿，迈步进去，同时向对方道歉。提姆只是了然般地勾了勾嘴角，仿佛就算是原谅他了。  
乔不知道提姆是不是真的原谅他了。但毕竟道歉的人就不是真情实感，也不能责怪对方接受得过于敷衍。  
“你没有别的要说了？”提姆一边解下他的披风一边问。语气不算是下了逐客令，倒也算不上友好。但乔捕捉到了他话里的含义。  
真该让达米安瞧瞧，让他还嘲笑我的理解能力。乔深吸了一口气，往前又迈了一步。身后的红披风随着动作飘了起来。  
提姆·德雷克的房门关上了。把红披风也关在了里面。

 

比起达米安，提姆的蝙蝠制服更像布鲁斯，但他比布鲁斯要消瘦得多。也许是乔的错觉，提姆在近日里变得更加消瘦了。像一个风烛残年的老人，提姆·德雷克在这个世界线里的日子也剩下不多了。  
提姆褪去他的制服。他身上的伤口不比达米安的少。蝙蝠家的每个人似乎都是这样的伤痕累累。提姆裸露出他能用“精瘦”来形容的身板，肌肉群紧密地贴合在他身体上合适的地方，使他像是一台精密建造的机器。他看起来要比达米安纤细得多，但乔知道那些肌肉绷紧之后能造成怎样的伤害。  
而乔的身上没留下任何伤口，哪怕是在他年纪尚小，还没完全觉醒氪星特性时受的伤，伤口也在他成长的过程中逐渐消失了。乔在脱下制服的时候能感受到对方的视线。他知道在另一个世界里，也有一副与他相似的  
半氪星人的身躯，曾经被提姆用同样的眼神打量过。  
现在他们赤裸相见了。乔没感觉到冷，却不禁打了个寒蝉。他永远无法习惯这个，却也无法干脆地戒断。  
提姆朝他迈来一步，于是乔也往前又迈了一步。  
提姆比他要矮。比达米安还要矮。提姆仰起头来啃咬他的下嘴唇时甚至需要踮起一点脚尖。  
乔总会忍不住要在提姆的身上寻找达米安的影子，可他们没有一点相同的地方。比如他们接吻的方式。乔与达米安之间仅有的那么两三次接吻的经历，仍是乔在深夜里会反复回味的珍贵记忆。达米安与提姆截然不同。达米安的吻果断、坚定，甚至有些粗暴，而提姆像是晨间的一阵凉风。  
又或许只是因为对象是他。也许在面对康纳·肯特的时候，提姆·德雷克就不是这样了。  
乔弯下腰与提姆接吻，手指向上抚摸对方被汗水浸得湿透的发尾。提姆连发质都跟达米安不一样。提姆的头发看着柔软，实际上却坚硬地卷曲成固执的弧度，就像提姆一样。而达米安的头发看着硬且扎手，稍微长长一些便会软软地塌下来，但达米安的内里是否如同他的头发一般柔软，乔不知道。他从来没有机会踏进去过。  
达米安的心里总是装着其他人。曾经是他的父亲，现在是哥谭。自从布鲁斯死后，乔就被达米安的内心彻底封闭在外。但乔没办法离开达米安，就像一颗近地卫星永远无法离开地球引力一样。他等待在达米安的身边，直到有一天失去动力，坠入大气层，消失殆尽。  
乔被提姆推上床、对方跨坐在他的身体上时，仍在想着达米安。但这无所谓，他知道提姆也在想着康纳·肯特。他们之间便是这样不健全的关系了。  
他们是彼此的替代品。  
提姆熟练地替自己扩张，润滑剂顺着他的手指滴了下来，落在白色的床单上。然后他把乔撸硬了，乔从床头柜摸出安全套递给提姆，提姆撕开铝箔的包装替他套上。他们的性爱简单而直接，足够让人不会产生过度的依赖和带有偏差的幻想。他们如同已经产生了默契的合作伙伴，分工有序，各取所需。  
乔看着对方被汗湿的刘海垂下遮住了脸。提姆慢慢地沉下身子，吞进了乔的整根阴茎，然后随着自己的节奏缓慢地摆起腰肢。  
他听见提姆的隐忍的低吟在房间内响起。而在提姆闭着眼睛咬紧了嘴唇的时候，从唇齿间漏出来的那个单词似乎与以往有些不同。  
提姆几乎不会放任自己呻吟出声，哪怕是真的按耐不住，他也只会叫“superboy”。  
但乔听见的那是一个双音节的词，以爆破音开口。  
是“Conner”。  
提姆皱紧了眉头露出带着一丝脆弱的模样让乔惊讶。在这一刻，提姆似乎已经忘记了究竟是谁在操他。或许是长久以来的分隔使得哪怕是提姆·德雷克都感到煎熬，又或许是下午在争吵时，乔沉默地与达米安站在了同一战线，让这个来自另一个世界线的蝙蝠侠想起了什么，让一些埋藏在心底的东西受到触动。  
乔想起他曾经一不小心叫出达米安的名字的时候，自己猛地从情欲中清醒过来，慌乱地道歉，提姆却说： “你我都是彼此的幻象，没什么需要感到抱歉的。”  
当时他没有懂。提姆显然是他们两个之间更成熟也看得更透彻的那个。但现在，乔似乎明白了一点提姆的感受。他轻柔地拉下提姆的腰肢，小心翼翼地亲吻对方的眉眼。  
他们之间不该有如此温柔的举动。  
在提姆坐在他的阴茎上，起伏着身子，低声念着康纳的名字的时候，乔回应了。  
他吻着对方的鼻梁，唤出对方的名字：“提姆。提姆。”  
既然是彼此相互抚慰，那多付出一些演技，努力成为对方的幻象又何妨。  
忽然地提姆扯住他的头发，把他拽进一个粗暴的亲吻里，蛮狠无比地撕咬着他的嘴唇，像是发泄。在这一瞬间，他与乔对达米安的性幻想重合了起来。乔分不清提姆是否是刻意而为，是为了掩饰自己的失态，还是作为乔抚慰他的“回礼”。但乔顺从地闭上了眼睛。  
他想象是那个有着淡淡的棕褐色皮肤的家伙骑在他的身上，想象是达米安的后穴绞着他的阴茎，想象是达米安对他有所渴求，是达米安的喘息落在他的耳旁。  
乔伸出手去握住了对方的阴茎，在向上挺动腰肢的同时撸动起来。“达米安”猛地收紧了后穴，将他的头发扯得更紧了，连乔都感到了一丝疼痛。没一会儿，“达米安”闷哼一声到达了高潮，乔能感觉到对方的精液射在了他的胸腹上。于是他抽出自己的性器，将身上的人翻了个身放倒在床铺上，换做乔跨了上去。他们几乎都只用同一个姿势，这一切重复了多次，乔闭着眼睛都不用担心会压到对方。  
“达米安”握住了他的性器，乔把自己在对方的手里又操了几十次，便也射了出来。随后他猛地躺回了床铺的另一侧，力道之大使得床架都发出吱呀声。等乔从高潮里缓过神来睁开眼睛，眼前便是空白一片的天花板了。  
他粗喘着气，听着身旁的人的喘息逐渐平复下去。  
等房间里不再有声音了，乔开口：“下午很抱歉，”他干巴巴地说，“我该说点什么的。”  
“没必要。超人和蝙蝠侠站在同一战线，也许对这个世界而言会是件好事。”提姆这么说，“……达米安不是一个更好的蝙蝠侠，但你会是一个更好的超人。”  
乔忍着没问他是怎么知道的。是因为他的世界线里发生过同样的故事，还是因为他把乔和某人重合起来了的缘故？  
提姆跳下床。乔看着他用纸巾擦掉自己胸口沾上的精液，把它攥成一团丢进桌子底下的垃圾桶里。乔的视线扫过工作台旁的立柜，发现了什么。  
“我以为蝙蝠侠不会用枪？”乔问。  
“我以为超人不会多管闲事？”提姆只是丢下了这么一句，然后便洗澡去了。  
乔也爬了起来，简单地清理了自己就要离开。他们从来不会在对方的房间里过夜。走之前他把提姆的蝙蝠制服从地上捡了起来，整齐地搭在了椅背上。  
也许在那个时候自己就已经察觉到了什么，却没有进一步地去探知它。乔在后来这么想到。  
提姆·德雷克和达米安身上没有一丝相同的地方。但这些蝙蝠家的人们，似乎骨子里都印刻着与生俱来的疯狂。

 

「……但你会是一个更好的超人。」  
在最后，在乔冲上天际的时候，这句话不知怎么地又出现在了他的脑海里。  
“……对不起。”乔喃喃道。  
这句话究竟是对谁说的，是对世界，对大都会的人们，对他的父母，对达米安，还是对在另一个世界线也失败了的提姆·德雷克？谁也不知道。  
在那一瞬，世界终止于一声爆炸之中。

**Author's Note:**

> 我也终止于一声自爆之中【
> 
> 给2017年的混乱邪恶画上一个句号吧【


End file.
